Romeo and Juliet don't exist, but we do
by Letliveagain
Summary: Renesmee and the Cullen's stay as guests at the volterra castle, Alec wasnt prepared for all the feelings his having about Renesmee, will they be able to make it,or will it all fall down.
1. Chapter 1

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen, there wasn't a vampire on earth who didn't know the miraculous girl, daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen, everyone knew she was imprinted by Jacob except her, she lived in her own little world, not knowing about anything but her own life, but there was so many possibilities out there if she looked, but maybe fate would come for her__…_

(Cullen's house)

Jacob and Renesmee were sitting on the floor together, Jacob tracing small shapes on the carpet floor bored as per usual when he was waiting for good or bad news, Renesmee was sitting beside him glancing down at her mp3 player tracing over the buttons with her thumbs, she'd look like any other 14 year old if it wasn't for her obvious beauty making her look like she was doing a modelling photo.

She glanced up at her grandpa, Carlisle, who was talking quietly into the phone to an unknown source, but the troubled look on his flawless face showed everyone that they needed to know something, Renesmee's brown eyes were intrigued she wondered what was happening. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting under the stairs playing a quick game of chess to pass the time, Alice was prancing around putting flowers in glasses and jasper was watching her with a small smile. Isabella was staring at Edward's frustrated expression, hearing what was on Carlisle's mind most likely.

Edward ubruptedly growled as Carlisle set the phone down looking at all of his family, Esme was next to him with a natural smile not knowing the danger of the situation , ''the volturi want us to be guests at their castle for a few weeks, I believe there's a ball they want us to attend'' Carlisle said gravely, Renesmee tensed up remembering the volturi, how they came to kill her and her family, remembering that Caius and how he didn't seem to care what happened, as long as someone would bleed. Jacob and Emmett both jumped up at the statement, their muscles tensing, ''those blood suckers who wanted to kill Nessie''? He shouted angrily, he didn't like the idea of the black cloaks being near his Nessie, not at all. ''tell them we aren't going, we aren't going to risk it, '' Rosalie said icily, her blonde hair waving a little as she stood up beside Emmett who's arms were crossed showing off his muscles. '' Rosalie'' Carlisle said in a fatherly tone' 'we have to go, we can't disobey them or they'll come for Renesmee again'' he said gravely, everyone remained silent, Renesmee didn't want to leave either, weeks with those scary black cloaked people, weeks with that Jane who wanted to kill all of them for the fun of it, she shuddered. ''you can't be serious'' Jacob exclaimed staring at all of them as if they were crazy, Renesmee put her hand on his arm to calm him down and keep him from phasing he glanced at her and relaxed, only a little.

''I'm sorry we have no choice, everyone get your things packed, we leave on a plane to Italy in half an hour'' Carlisle said and just like that, jasper Alice, Rosalie and Emmett left to pack hesitantly, Isabella and Edward looked sick, they remembered there last encounter with the volturi. Nevertheless they had to go, so Renesmee went with them leaving a worried and angry Jacob to himself, until Seth came and kept him company for a while. This was going to be interesting Renesmee thought.

…

(Volturi throne room)

The room was cold and dead in the throne room, no one wanted the Cullen's to be here, no one wanted any company at all, except for Felix of course he was happy to have competition, Demetri,Heidi,Chelsea and Afton were wary they respected the Cullen's but wanted privacy Afton was looking at Chelsea hoping no one would harass her, Aro of course was excited of the potential that would be in his castle, Marcus of course had no interest in what was happening, Caius was angry like always, Renata, Santiago Alec and Jane couldn't be more upset over people coming to invade their home, Jane was ready to use her gift as soon as they walked in, but she couldn't do that.

''I wish for one of you to be Renesmee's guard, the Cullen's will appreciate it'' Aro said defiantly, everyone tried not to hiss, Alec wasn't paying attention he was off in the background, crossing his arms over his chest leaning against a wall so boring, Alec thought. ''Alec, I believe you haven't had a mission in a while now'' Aro's voice drifted to Alec's ears, he straightened up at the voice of his leader, not hearing what Aro had said previously he nodded thinking Aro was just asking, he as clueless.

As everyone departed Jane took his brother's hand angrily and pulled him off to the side, ''you're going to be the half breeds guard''? she shrieked, feeling tempted to use her gift on her own brother, Alec was shell shocked, having to spend time with the half breed all the time having to listen to her naïve words, Alec felt his lips curling in frustration, he let out a snarl, he did not want her here, he wanted her away he wanted normal volturi life. Maybe he could annoy her enough to leave, yes maybe that would work he thought, he put his hand on his sisters shoulder ''don't worry sister, I have a plan'' He said cunningly, his sister smiled sadistically and nodded walking away leaving Alec to his thoughts, he was meant to greet the Cullen's with Demetri, so they waited near the entrance.

When they arrived, they looked like they didn't want to be here either, Alec looked at the 6 slightly familiar faces, the pixie, the muscly one, the model, the mind reader, the leader, the mood changer and the shield, alec knew the half breed was missing. ''Alice? Didn't you say you stole a yellow Porsche from here once, hey why is it so quiet-oh'' Alec went slack jawed as she walked out from the car, taking her sunglasses off.

Alec couldn't believe the beauty of her, how could a half breed be prettier than all other vampires I nthe world, he didn't know but she was, her bronze ringlets that he saw that day when the volturi went to kill her had now transformed into chocolate brown cascading down past her shoulders like silk, her skin was creamy and lay contrast to the most innocent eyes alec had evr seen, they were brown and all he could resemble to them was rich soil, he decided they were his favourite feature on her.

Favourite feature? You're becoming more messed up then Marcus, Alec thought to himself, just as Edward started growling at Alec to stop thinking about his daughter like that. Alec straightened up his posture and cleared his throat awkwardly, ''welcome Cullen's, and Renesmee I'm Demetri this is Alec '' Demetri said pleasantly, Alec felt so strange he wanted to remove his gaze from the hybrids but he couldn't, he was struggling for words.

Renesmee looked at Alec, she couldn't believe herself but she liked his hair, it was tempting to touch it, his lips were full and red and she couldn't help but think how soft they might be, but the most dominant feature was his red eyes. She loved the way his eyes seemed to swirl together, black and red making her want to swim into them, she regained her consciousness and turned to her family who were all looking at her like she was crazy for even looking at him, usually he didn't like people staring at him but he gave her permission mentally somehow, Alice was grinning though.

''well are you going to show us our rooms, I've always wanted to see them, haven't you Nessie''? Alice asked, a hidden meaning Renesmee couldn't decipher at all, but she nodded as Alice smile like a Cheshire cat. ''Nessie''? Demetri and Alec said in unison, frowning at the name referring to the loch ness monster, ''a nickname from Jacob, the mutt as you so put it Alec'' Edward said commandingly, Alec ground his teeth for reading his thoughts, but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with someone giving her a nickname like that especially the mutt. ''yes, well follow us we'll direct you to your rooms, as I assume you'll want them in the same hallway'' demetri said democraticly, all the Cullen's nodded.

….

Review If you like or hate,just let me know thanks . x kt.


	2. Chapter 2

The volturi's castle's atmosphere, Renesmee wasn't used to, at home she was used to happiness and cheerfulness and open light but here it was cold and dull and dark, the volturi seemed to enjoy it though even though It sent shivers down her spine at the thought of living here, where so many had died and walked past the hallways, the screams and the blood. Renesmee had heard all too much of the volturi, how they were vile and sick creatures praying on any weakness they sought out, she believed the rumours too, for they had come to either destroy her for her apparent ''danger'' to society or find some weakness to have an excuse to.

Renesmee was pacing around the room, her hair flying past her, she sighed looking at her phone Jacob was meant to call her but she'd been waiting hours and staying up all night, she was nervous she didn't like the room although she coveted the furniture in it, Alice had said to Jasper teasingly that they'd have to buy some for there room, I didn't even want to know what for, I was hoping she was only wanting the furniture, then of course Emmett made a joke about Alice's taste in ''stuff'' and Alice faked upset.

But then she was alone in her room, Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,Alice and her parents were down the hall a little from her, even the thought made her sick, she loved her family more than anything in the world. The ringtone of Jacob's call made her heart jump, ''Jacob'' she breathed, her throat was tight and it was difficult to swallow, ''hey Nessie sorry I didn't call earlier I was with Seth and Leah, how's the bloodsucker's are they treating you nice'' he asked, her best friend's voice was concerned and rough, she sighed ''there fine Jake, i….'' she glanced at the bedside, forgetting Jake for a second. ''listen Nessie I'm really tired, I promise ill ring you tomorrow, goodnight tell me if they say anything bad, see ya'' he said too hurriedly for Renesmee's taste, he hung up before she could say anything else, she hissed and set her phone down, what was he doing? ''so much for Romeo and Juliet, or should I say Renesmee and Jacob'' A velvet voice trailed from her door, she spun around to see that Alec witch twin staring at her from her own door, she stepped back too frightened to scream for her parents, where was Edward? , he tilted his head as if daring her to say something. ''what are you doing here? And what are you talking about'' Renesmee forced out, Alec smirked at her , in truth Alec was wondering what exactly she thought of him one he hoped was that she hated him for existing but another part of him hoped she forgave him, for a reason Alec scolded himself with.

''this is my castle as I'm sure you know, and well I assume you and the mutt are having a small fight in your relationship'' alec said, his lips curled at the word relationship, it was purely sick the mutt had waited his whole life to have her it was disgusting and purely wrong. Renesmee was confused, what relationship? ''you're wrong, Jacob and I are just best friends'' Renesmee said, raising a delicately trimmed eyebrow at Alec, she hoped Alice or Emmett would interrupt this strange conversation; her heart was racing quicker than ever, blood rushing to her head.

''you don't know''? Alec asked astoundingly, how could no one have told the beauty after all these years that she was a mutts fantasy, her eyes were innocent and curious, he decided he would be the one that told her the truth, why would her own parents keep it a secret from her, she deserved to know no matter how much her presence at his home affected him and his life. ''your imprinted on, by Jacob the mutt, I thought you would have known'' Alec said slowly watching her reaction, in one second everything Renesmee Cullen has ever known was crushed, having to be told this by someone who'd have willingly killed her a while ago made her even more frustrated. She let herself fall and break, she slumped against the wall shaking thinking about the memories with Jacob, the first time he'd took her to a beach where they swam and ran laughing, where he'd let her project memories on his face, where he'd held her when she was a baby, Renesmee's impression of her Jacob became horrified, it had all been a lie, all the things she'd told him, she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks aimlessly trying to think of some sense of their friendship, ''Renesmee, i…'' Alec started to say, she didn't look up but could tell he was already gone, she let out a heave as Alice walked in smiling, until she seen her nieces face. ''How could you Alice, jacob and me I just can't I'' Renesmee stumbled for words, Alice was worried, she tried to look for Nessie's future then, much to her dismay.

* Vision*

Renesmee at the castle by herself, smiling with Felix.

Alec and Renesmee on a tree branch laughing together

Alec snarling at is twin, Felix getting angry

Renesmee by herself crying in the rain in an ally

Renesmee and Alec kissing?

Then all of it stopped, her vision was blank without a reason, fear took Alice

*End vision*

''Nessie we had to, if we told you back then...'' Alice trailed of, kneeling in front of her, Renesmee looked up at her aunt she trusted with her life, until that moment, 'my name's not Nessie, you lied to me get out''! She shouted at her aunt who flinched back, her normally happy pixie face was ruined with a frown. Alice started to walk to the door, having to tell her family there little Nessie had found out about the imprinting, but Alice didn't miss the words ''and Alice? Tell mum and dad to go to hell''. This was not Renesmee; she was acting like a volturi almost, cold and dead, whether those words were appropriate for her current situation she didn't care.

(Alec and Jane in the hallway below)

The two witch twins were glancing up as they heard the commotion upstairs, Jane had a grin on her face Alec's smirk was forced, he was feeling all types of human feelings he didn't know he had ''perfect brother, she'll be gone in less than a week with or without her family, breaking that news to her would break her little heart, let's hope she leaves by herself and some nomad vampire kills her'' Jane said excitedly, remembering once when there had been a human staying at their castle and Jane had said that her family had been killed, they soon found news that she'd escaped and been killed by a nomad passing through.

Alec was thinking about how horrific it would be if nomad was passing through…he wasn't meant to care he was meant to laugh, he was meant to be happy about her being in danger, but he couldn't help think what would happen to his mind if those innocent chocolate brown eyes glazed over. ''brother aren't you listening'' Jane asked, glancing at him with fake innocence something Alec fell prey to, he always was reminded of the near death his sister and he had had whenever she looked at him that way, but not that time. ''I said-'' Alec cut his sister off.

''look Jane, I'm busy right now talk to me some other time'' he snapped at her an walked away, still glancing up at the ceiling, Jane glanced up as well and back to her brother hearing the creation's cries, something was wrong jane thought, she raised an eyebrow at her retreating brother's back, and spun around walking off the separate way.

…..

Thanks for reviews & everyone who favourite\alerted it, please review, review lol, oh and about the bronze hair, sorry I just have an image of what the older Renesmee might look like lol, but that's just me, Katie x.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee went to bed crying that night, making up a list of things that would happen so she wouldn't have to face her family again, The Volturi or Jacob, but that wasn't going to happen not with her family, not with the volturi and not with …Jacob.

She felt uncomfortable about saying ''her'' Jacob, it sounded now as if they were a couple, the thought made her sick, just the thought of it purely, her fingers shook as she lifted the blankets over her head to make sure no one ever saw her cry like this, all the vampires could hear it but she didn't want them to see her so sad and vulnerable. Of course she had a nightmare that night, who wouldn't? She must have remembered Alec's term ''mutt'' just for her dream because she named him that in that nightmare.

*nightmare*

Renesmee was all by herself in a clearing in a night lit forest, she wasn't crying though she was contempt with being alone, she was spinning on her heals around and around darkness and figures of trees blurring together in a little vision.

Until something disrupted her happiness, there was a huge figure that stood near a tree's shadow, it looked like a wolf, Renesmee gasped and stood back a little, now standing still, it was moving towards her, all she could do was stay where she was fear overwhelmed her. ''mutt stay away''! she shouted, her voice was distorted and hazy, the wolf charged at her pushing her to the ground its giant face mere inches from her own, it glanced down at something on her neck, it ripped the thing off her neck, causing her own neck to be scraped harshly by its claws, it back away fading into the darkness, Renesmee felt blood on her fingers as she pressed them to her neck. She was dying in her dream, she turned over to see the object Jacob had ripped off, it was a necklace, not any necklace though, the volturi crest.

*End of nightmare*

Renesmee woke up, clutching her neck gasping for dear life, she looked around her room, just remembering she was in volterra, her eyes widened as she heard footsteps coming towards her room, she put the blanket over her head, and refrained from breathing, luckily they passed her room and soon enough they were gone but she didn't miss Jane's sadistic giggles, Renesmee shuddered to think what it was about.

(Alec in his room)

Alec could hear everything in the castle, from Jane's giggles about Felix's last prey and how frightened it'd been to Renesmee's struggles for breath, he knew she'd only had a bad dream but he didn't care, it was such a foreign thing, nightmares, Alec believed he may have been in one right then. He sighed in frustration, he wasn't used to this feeling inside of him, feeling helpless as he heard the girl crying upstairs, his eyes widened as she let out a shriek of frustration, just as he would have if he were human…or a half breed. Half breed that was one of the reasons that his feelings were so stupid and horrible, they weren't normal. He mentally came up for a list of reasons why he absolutely shouldn't be thinking these things.

She was a half breed

She shouldn't exist,it was just wrong.

She'd been brought up in a life of innocence

She was a Cullen

She was Edward Cullen the mind reader's daughter

Jane would kill him if she found out

She drank animal blood, of all things, she drank that rancid stuff

She was too innocent for her own good

The volturi were going to kill her a few years ago

The list went on and on, but he soon found himself almost daydreaming.

Her eyes were so wide and innocent they made him want to look into them all day

She was so fragile; it hurt not to hug her.

She needed someone she could trust

She was so beautiful it wasn't right that…..

He stopped himself right there, ''that will never happen Alec'' Alec said to himself, in a mimicking tone as Jane , maybe he was truly sick and crazy as everyone dubbed the witch twins to be.

Everyone used to call them crazy and their thoughts at their village, maybe they had been the right ones after all, Alec sighed as he saw the sun peak his windows, and he glanced at his expensive watch it was already 9:30 how long had he been standing there? He fixed his cloak up and stepped out of his room, sighing as he looked at the familiar stone wall.

(Renesmee)

She felt the sun on her ever since it came up, there would no doubt be dark circles under her eyes as she got up her body tensed as her phone rang at a bad coincidence, it was Jacob, she couldn't answer it could she? It would change the outcome of her future although she didn't know it, no one knew it except Alice, but she left the phone ringing proceeding to the bathroom to change. She was surprised when the ringing stopped quickly, usually Jacob insisted until she answered, not this time. ''this isn't Renesmee'' A voice too velvety to not know, Alec volturi had answered her phone, she would've snarled and got it if it weren't for the mirror in front of her, admittedly she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, like she'd been killed and killed again, her eyes were glassy and not bright just dull. ''no mutt, I'm not putting her on, she knows about your imprinting and she doesn't like it, so stay away, got it? 'his voice came out clenched through teeth, just as he hung up, Renesmee stepped out looking sad and defeated, but freshened up more than she was.

Alec felt himself tense up, wanting nothing more than to yell many more threats to the mutt as possible, but he couldn't do that just as Renesmee took the phone from him quickly, but her skin brushed against him and a strange electric force went between them, they both felt it but they never showed it on their faces making sure they were both emotionless.

They just stared at each other, he was still taller than her despite his shortness, Renesmee licked her lips unknowingly teasing Alec's state, and he felt like running out right then and there. ''what did you do'' she asked, her voice was croaky and not really there ale flinched, but she didn't see at all, she was too busy glaring at her phone, pretending it to be Jacob. ''just telling the mutt what he deserves'' Alec said casually, glancing around Renesmee's room thoughtfully before trailing back to her.

Her face was pouted and sad, ''I can do that myself'' she said hopelessly, barely registering what she was saying. ''I doubt it not in the state you're in, so if you would be so kind follow me, Aro and your…coven are expecting you' 'alec said sharply, before leaving, with Renesmee in a slow trail, sighing, this was going to be a long day.

…

For my reviewer haha. Hope you awesome peops liked this, review plz it gives me motivation lol, new year's resolution, get a best friend that I can trust and write more stories lol, Katie x.


	4. Chapter 4

(Alec & Renesmee opening the doors to the throne room)

Renesmee's heart was beating more than regularly normal for a half breed, Alec was almost too comfortable walking her to the throne room like he'd done with so many more vampires and humans. It was times like these you could tell how truly different they were, besides there obvious appearances. Renesmee didn't like cold dull boring places which seemed to feed on fear, but Alec was at home with it thinking there couldn't be any place better. Renesmee would kill for the chance to get away from Volterra and the Volturi, Alec kill's to stay in it. Renesmee was an innocent, Alec had almost everyone's blood on his hands and he didn't show any mercy.

Renesmee looked at the scene before her eyes, the murderers the ones that tried to kill her and the liars the ones that lied to her all her life, she couldn't tell which one was worse, at that point she could tell her life would never be as normal as a humans or even an average vampire. Alec strolled away next to Jane looking at his master curiously, Aro gestured for Renesmee to give him her hand, he should've known better Renesmee would only ever show her thoughts not let anyone see them.

Her legs seemed plastered to the ground as Aro's presence overwhelmed her as he walked up to her, she slowly ever so lightly put her hand up to his face closing her eyes and showing everything that had happened, he suddenly broke away with a suppressed grin something was cooking in that ancient mind. He turned to the Cullen's, ''so you've decided to leave already for those purposes'' Aro said, tilting his head with a sad smile at them Jane was grinning madly, Renesmee didn't face them, she didn't want to go home back to …Jake and look at all her family members like it was back to normal. Renesmee licked her lips the next words that came out of her mouth were a suicide wish ''can I stay here'' it was a mere whisper and a small one at that, but everyone in the room heard it and every single head snapped up to hers ''well of course my de-'' Aro was cut off with all of her coven snarling, Edward and Bella jumped forward first, before Bella had time to use her shield Jane used her gift on Edward making him fall back onto the ground hissing, someone was able to take Bella out, most likely a guard member. The rest of the Cullen's jumped din to help, Alice was caught by Demetri who gripped her throat with one hand and held her against his chest with the other making her incapable of moving, Jasper was too busy snarling at Demetri to see Felix behind him who shoved him to the ground holding his neck down pinning him to the floor. Esme and Carlisle were taken to the sides by Renata, Emmett was protecting Rosalie but staying where he was, knowing this was all hopeless, Alec was standing near Renesmee in case of a possible risk of harming towards her. This was all doomed.

After a while of Jane's torture on Edward, Carlisle finally agreed to let Renesmee stay here, although Edward was snarling right in front of Aro. Alec thought this was all humorous though, like a big drama tv show humans watched, they all knew the volturi would win a fight if they were at the own territory yet they were so protective of one thing, Renesmee. Alec didn't know why someone would bother with all this over one thing, although he supposed he'd do it if it were Jane but that was about it. They had to drag Edward out of the room snarling things at Aro and Renesmee to get back, Renesmee knew they would try to contact her she shivered wondering what would happen when Jake found out.

She was left alone in a god forsaken silent room with all the familiar yet strange vampires, she could feel there hatred pouring invisibly onto her, she wanted to get away, as soon as possible but she didn't

want to go to her family either. ''Alec take young Renesmee out to town, I'm sure the weather is overcast so you'll be fine I need to discuss some things, have fun'' Aro said thoughtfully, Renesmee flinched back as Alec walked past her quickly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up just at the thought of being alone with one of the witch twins, nevertheless she followed.

The weather was overcast and Alec's skin only glowed a little, Renesmee's was just a cream colour, Alec wore dark clothes which he was used to looking quite the contrast to Renesmee's clothes. Neither of them spoke as they walked to town, neither of them wanted to which was just fine until Renesmee was crossing the road without looking, quicker than Edward Cullen himself Alec ducked out and threw her to the ground next to him, his expression was more than annoyance it was anger, Renesmee could see his red eyes behind the glasses she picked herself off of the ground, this wasn't like family it had only been half an hour here and she already hated it. She ran away as fast as he legs would take her into a forest that didn't smell like home not at all, it was even eviler here then the castle. She sat down on the dirty ground, not used to it either, she didn't care if she was dirtying Alice's favourite dress on her, she didn't care she was crying her eyes out, she didn't care that she was meant to be with Alec at that moment, she just didn't care.

She didn't look up ever as things chirped or snapped, her life of courser wasn't as bad as some, but it was in a sense that she didn't know anything other than the Cullen's lifestyle and expected the best out of everyone, even Jake her so called best friend, he'd betrayed her all of her family had, the volturi already obviously had by coming to kill her that day there was just no one. She didn't even hear as Alec found her walking up to her, muttering things it only took him a second to notice the tears streaming out of her innocent eyes.

One day he found her crying

Coiled up on the dirty ground

Her prince finally came to save her

And the rest you can figure out

Renesmee thought about those lyrics as Alec looked at her, if only it were that simple, if only her life was like that and if only Alec were a nice person someone who actually cared about the lives of others. Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her up, her body seemed dead and empty, he then realized she was shaking he set her down standing up examining her, she'd gone into shock and passed out, he picked her up gently into his arms, forgetting he wasn't meant to think it was enjoyable and took her to the castle.

….

Like hate? Let me know thx :D


	5. Chapter 5

**(the castle)**

Alec carried Renesmee all the way to the castle; by the time he arrived her fingers were clinging onto his cloak for dear life, still seemingly asleep. The first person to notice them was his sister in less than a second, she shoved Renesmee out of his arms and onto the cold cement, Alec heard her grumble something but was still unconscious, he looked up at his sister's smug expression ''JANE! 'He shrieked, shutting himself up as soon as he did it, scolding his thoughts of Renesmee and his words. Janes mind was spinning, all because of a stupid strange hybrid girl who waltzed into the volturi guard uninvited and took Jane's pride away, Alec never shouted at his sister and regretted doing so, and this was all because of Renesmee Cullen.

Of course Jane Volturi didn't run away from situations like this, Jane volturi got to the bottom of it and usually figured out how to get past it, she glared at her brother ''brother if this is all because of the girl, I'll see to it that she leaves or worse, why are you thinking like this'' she said, glancing down at the pathetic excuse of a creation on the floor shrivelled up and back to her brother, she couldn't identify why at all she would make such an impact on Alec's life, Alec never even noticed girls much so why was this little thing making him crazy. Alec sighed ''Jane don't try it, I don't feel anything for her, our plan is still in action, now leave me be for a while'' he said curtly, knowing he always was the calm twin now his emotions were on edge and even Jane was annoying him.

He ran before Jane could answer back, heading towards Renesmee's guest room, opening the door into the neat room, scanning the area for possible threats and setting Renesmee down on the bed. He contemplated whether to stay or not, he decided he would stay, for protection of course. Even that reason was bad for him, he had to maintain his reputation, he sickened at the thought of Aro hearing his thoughts he froze, he couldn't he'd have to avoid him.

He sat in an armchair across from Renesmee's bed watching her sleep calmly and finally she started dreaming.

**(Dream)**

Renesmee was sitting alone on a deserted beach, looking out onto the sun her skin glowing in the strange way it did. She was happy, completely contempt and calm, the sound of the waves crossing onto the shoreline made it even more relaxing like a melody, until something interrupted her, she realized she was on la push beach, although none of the people that went there were here she glanced beside her to see the form of…Alec? Alec volturi next to her, dream Alec and Renesmee were perfectly fine with being beside each other smiling, real Alec and Renesmee were not.

The Alec in the dream had red eyes but dream Renesmee was fond of them, thinking there was nothing more special on earth, even though the real Renesmee cringed away from them. The dream Alec suddenly picked Renesmee up, running to the water the waves splashed at her ankles, the rest of her body was dry because of Alecs willingness to hold her bridal style. They were both chuckling playfully, but this was all wrong all of it, Renesmee in the dream became wary as Alec's face turned to a cold sadistic one, one that looked like he wanted to kill her, so he pushed her down and held her under water, although her vision was blurry she could see his red eyes piercing through the water

**(End of dream)**

In reality, Renesmee was mumbling out Alec's name before waking up, Alec felt a strange tingle run through him, she was dreaming about him? Until she woke up that was, she gasped for dear life feeling like she'd drowned already, she glanced over at Alec he stared back raising an eyebrow. ''why are you in my room''? She shrieked he shrugged, shaking off those weird tingles and turned to his cocky side. ''why are you in my home'' he retorted curtly, she growled under her breath he chuckled at her frustration.

''may I ask what you were dreaming of Renesmee'' he asked curiously, wondering about her reaction, she blushed and he tilted his head clueless as ever, he felt himself getting thirsty and shut his mouth to help it, it only worked a little. ''nothing, why are you here'' she said for the second time, wondering exactly why he was staying. He lied to her as the reply, he couldn't let anyone especially not her why he thought about her like the way he did ''Aro requested it, since you ran off he thought you might need some company'' Alec mumbled, she nodded, sitting up on the bed this was all awkward for her, he had once tried to kill her or at least use his gift on her, sitting in her room calmly like it was nothing. Tick tock tick tock, just staring at each other for eternity, Alec didn't have much against it. Her phone suddenly started ringing

_**Where is my mind**_

_**Way out in the water**_

_**See it swimming**_

_**Where is my mind**_

The song played, Edward Cullen her father was calling her she contemplated whether to answer, until she decided to putting the phone to her ear, wincing as his words started ''RENESMEE, why would you do that to us! We are going to get you back don't think you're getting away like this-'' I covered the phone until he stopped screaming, Isabella took the phone ''Renesmee I'm sorry Jake is still your best-'' Renesmee hung up, she didn't want to be reminded about Jake or her ''family'' for a while but of course it was inevitable. ''your father is angry' 'alec stated, he himself wondering why people let their emotions get in the way of everything, ''yeah well my father is known for his short temper'' she said curtly setting the phone down, and having a conversation with Alec Volturi.

**…**

**Sorry its so short, plz tell me how im doing do you want me to change it in anyway? X Katie.**


	6. Chapter 6

''I never understand family'' Alec said hissing out the name family, he was deeply confused he was so used to his life with the Volturi his …coven? No, that would be too heartfelt, more of his job and co-workers; he was seeing a different perspective of life. He was looking at Renesmee, the wide chocolate eyed girl who barely had anything to love except her family; Alec didn't pass her off as naïve, more innocent and inexperienced in the world.

Renesmee on the other hand, wished she was truly a part of the Volturi, no attachments: nothing to lose, but Alec's words troubled her, evil they might be but the twins were absolutely the closest a brother and sister could get in a sadistic way.

She wanted to be like a volturi member, dark sadistic careless, and most of all dangerous, she was used to appearing and talking like she was a fragile doll, she was so conflicted with her thoughts that Alec had to clear his throat, wishing for an answer. ''either do I some times'' she said, not really thinking about her family, she didn't want to. Alec was finding it hard to want to leave the room, looking at the girl's chocolate eyes; it was hard to believe she was the same child he and the volturi were meant to kill years ago.

He decided to make a conversation he rarely had with anyone, not even Jane ''what was growing up like'' he asked quietly, expecting her to not even hear, but she did, she contemplated what to say, to her now she couldn't even find a point for her existence but she tried. ''it was….fun, ja-j-j '' ''the mutt'' Alec intervened she nodded, ''we used to do everything together, and we went hunting together all the time, had contests to see who could take down the biggest animal, we just use to hang out all the time, he was my best friend.

Me and Emmett were always playing video games, Alice took me shopping all the time even though I hated it, Rosalie was just like my mum I suppose, Jasper always secretly trained me to fight against newborns, Carlisle and Esme were nice to me and we always talked and mum and dad were always too overprotective especially my dad'' Renesmee shuddered remembering that it took one single moment for everything like that to crash down. Alec painted himself a picture of what her life would have been like, she wouldn't have known how many threats that were after her when she was little, he wondered if she remembered him from all those years ago, trying to use his power on Isabella's shield, Renesmee was a strange sight for him and his coven, they all wondered what exactly was she capable of, well they might find out now, Alec thought glumly. In a while, maybe in a few months,weeks,years even, Renesmee would be put up to tests if she stayed here be put to Jane,himself,Demetri's and any other vampire Aro could find to their powers.

He secretly wondered what life would be like with her staying here for years, the idea unnerved him but lightened him at the same time, the missions they'd go on, and the dances that she'd have to attend, the vampires she'd have to watch being killed, Alec was all used to it mostly he didn't think anything wrong with punishing the guilty, but the girl with innocent eyes in front of him wasn't guilty she was innocent, they'd gone to kill her, when really no one was to blame, except that mutt that she stuttered to say his name, he had to ruin it, waiting for her to grow up.

Then he wondered what life would be like if Aro had taken her to the castle that day, slaughtered her family members, Alec would've asked personally to rip off the dog's head and watch the body fall to the ground, that would be satisfaction. Then she'd grow up without a fear in the world, she'd be the one feared instead of the alternative, Alec would be close to her so would the others, but then that would mean she would be a monster. Wearing a black cloak, with her face expressionless, her wide eyes not representing innocence any longer, just at how many deaths she'd seen and done, Alec inwardly shuddered at the thought.

He went back to reality, remembering just where he was, as soon as he thought about it his thirst was back fire, fire, fire burned through his throat, he knew he was pushing boundaries many of them with being with her he had to leave he had to leave right then, he heard the doors open with Heidi stairs below, her small calming voice ushering them in the throne room, he had to get to the quick beating hearts which were pumping, he could hear their blood rush making an exquisite quenching liquid, ''I have to go'' he said, his words sounded angry, he didn't mean to be but his throat was constricting him he ran out of the room his lips curling as he entered the throne room with all the humans he picked his first prey and bit down

(Renesmee in her room)

Renesmee's heart stuttered going to a human pace until it relapsed back to her quick pace, why had he left, she was left thinking about what she'd said, nothing had been offensive to him or so she hoped. This castle was strange, Renesmee thought. She decided to explore the castle, despite the vampires occupying it Carlisle always told her about the castle, how beautiful the building was and how much focus and energy it must've taken to build it along with the normal ''but the volturi are horrible'' from all her family.

So she opened the door and looked out sighing as she grabbed a hoodie.

…

Sorry its short lol, had a lot of stuff happening, tell me what you think,x Katie.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle was right, Renesmee reasoned about the building its textures and brick were laid out beautifully, her Gucci shoes she never much liked clicked along the halls of volterra castle everyone heard it but assumed it was a receptionist or someone unimportant to them, as they drained the blood of 'clueless' humans the blood quenching there undying thirst.

Renesmee was trying very hard not to imagine them all filled with the beating hearts of innocent people, Renesmee just felt lucky not to be brought up with the Volturi she'd lived her whole life built up on the concept of them being evil but were they just evil in most eyes because of their diet, their strange ways of thinking they were doing things right and their tortures were they really so different, she asked herself sitting on a balcony railing her legs dangling over.

She never even regarded herself as beautiful not ever, she was surrounded by auntie's and uncles which she believed had better looks then her blocking out everything they said and others had about her being the most beautiful girl in the world she wished she had Rosalie's blonde hair or nice blue eyes just something other than herself, she couldn't even see how much of a beauty she was, nothing special she told herself as she leant against the post with her back, her legs now on the wide railing.

(Alec)

Blood, the delicious delicious blood, pouring down my throat quenching his burning fire like a flood would. After all the humans were drained, Felix took all the bodies and lit them on fire to ashes, quickest way to get rid of them without leaving the castle or rotting it up Alec mentally thought. Someone's hand was on his arm he looked up out of his gaze to see Jane looking at him quizzically, her lips red from the damp blood liquid she'd consumed she suddenly smirked, something he had perfected a long time ago ''brother, shouldn't you be looking for _Renesmee'' _she snarled out the name like it was a piece of filth, like we always said people's names we disliked, she was obviously thinking about the possible danger she was in since she was left alone in this castle Jane was probably thinking about hope of it, Alec was ready to charge out of there then. ''yes sister I think I should go check up on_ Renesmee _'' Alec said inside groaning, because he was meant to snarl her name out but all that came out from his mouth was a purr of Renesmee.

Renesmee

Renesmee

Renesmee

Ren

Ress

Renee

Ness

Angel?

What am I doing he asked himself, trying to come up with a stupid nickname, he stormed out of the room to go outside for a moment his thoughts betraying him and suddenly so was his eyes. He glanced up at the girl on the railing, of course it was her he told himself of course karma works like that, but his thoughts went to overdrive when he clearly looked at her.

Legs as long and beautiful as any supermodels but not the skinny emaciated kind, waist small and stomach flat well he guessed as much even though she did have clothes on he reminded himself, her chest sticking out from his angle, her face was absolutely mesmerizing though beautifully shaped lips, round innocent eyes closed as if she was sleeping except her breathing pattern suggested otherwise, her creamy skin amazingly glowing, her hair falling in cascades everywhere and she was without a doubt absolutely perfect. Alec tried to look away, believe me he did but he took a second glance and a third and a fourth… until he was just staring at her drawing her in, some strange fuzzy feeling in his chest was building up something he couldn't identify in the least.

A sudden drip of liquid came from her closed eyes and a snuffle came from her nose, she was crying Alec thought again his dead non beating heart plummeted to his stomach as she stirred, he suddenly became aware of a few things that she hadn't noticed but as she stirred the edge of the railing started to crumble, he sniffed the air and detected it was rotting and it was about to break soon a wonder it hadn't already he reacted on his own or his guard duties he couldn't tell one thing was for sure he wasn't about to let her get hurt, she was much more fragile than most vampires when she'd grown up the Cullen's had realized she wasn't as strong as they thought she might be in between human and vampire strength (made up, yeah) so if she fell she'd break bones or possible worse from a fall like that.

He was in the right position just as she moved her body once more and half of the railing crumbled, her brown wide eyes flung open Alec heard her heart race and soon enough she was in Alec's cold hard arms she winced at the bruising on her back but realized it would've been much much worse if she'd landed on the pavement. She hadn't realized it but she was gripping onto the buttons of his coat for dear life, she could smell his cool scent on her like cinnamon and sweets, his hair was falling over her forehead they were that close, his mouth smelt like blood, delicious, she felt herself leaning in more closely trying to inhale more of it Alec turned his head to the side Renesmee suddenly let go of him and walked back a couple of steps conflicted about what she had almost done.

They both hadn't expected it, but they both desired it, for some questionable reason ''t-thankyou'' she gasped out, her heart still pounding from everything, blood rushed to her cheeks to her dismay Alec found it hard to speak back and not because of his thirst ''don't do it again'' he warned, Renesmee took it as a sign he didn't exactly like catching her fall she nodded backing away a little at least he wasn't thirsty.

Alec licked his lips making them look more red than usual, ''your…the mutt called the receptionist here and asked to talk to you'' Alec said as he remembered what Aro had told him before they drank, an octave higher than usual which both of them heard Felix laughing loudly, Renesmee sighed, Jake. She couldn't speak to him not that sick shape shifter it wasn't her Jake anymore, with a gut wrenching truth she stuck to her word and replied ''tell the dog to go die'' She replied, emphasis on every word slowly deliberately just like a volturi would say it just like a volturi.

Alec looked up surprised, she did sound a lot like one of them, very volturi like, ''good girl, now are you thirsty, we could find a human…'' Alec trailed on, but Renesmee cut him off ''no humans, just animal'' she said, highly confusing Alec, nevertheless he nodded and made sure she followed him into the forest not knowing what else to do.

...

PLZ READ.

sorry i havent updated in a while, there was a relative's death in my family, sorry. Thankyou so much for the reviews! you guys are awesome!

how would you guys feel if there was felix\jane on the sideline too?

do you want renesmee\alec soon or later?  
>thx :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alec watched in awe as he seen Renesmee leap from branch to branch, this was surreal for him he didn't have to hunt unless on a mission and much less in a forest that gave off an eerie presence like a horror movie, the leaves barely shook as she jumped on each branch bounding onto the ground to meet her prey, which was a mountain lion Renesmee had explained to him that they didn't give them as much of a satisfying a taste as bears but they were easier for her to hunt, Alec couldn't imagine anything less satisfying then animal blood.

She pounced up from behind, the lion was fast but not fast enough to escape her, she tackled it to the ground its paws and fangs trying to harm her alabaster skin but didn't even scratch, she sunk her teeth in hearing a whimper from the lion until its body became limp and unresponsive she dipped her face in to drink all the blood until the carcass seemed like a feather or an airless balloon, Alec noted she must've perfected it with the mutt hunting with her all those years every single time she was thirsty he started wondering if he watched her just a little too much for Alec's liking he'd seen the mutt once there had been a picture when Renesmee first came to the castle of him ,he was obviously too buff for his age and had an annoyingly manly presence with him, Alec's was more boyish and teasing the surge of jealousy that ran through him was only a reminder that she was not his and never was.

She came running to Alec, who was leaning against a large tree his back propped and arms crossed against his chest a small smirk tugging at his lips as he played with the idea of actually trying the strange hunting idea, his appetite plummeting until the fire in his throat barely hurt from thinking about animal blood but it was possible he'd seen it with all of the Cullen clan, as well as Renesmee. He didn't miss the small teasing grin on Renesmee's face full of pride she didn't even grimace, even though her lips had small crinkles in them and were the colour of red blood.

''how do you survive on that'' Alec blurted out, his smirk failing, his words full of disgust and hatred which he used to share with Jane about Renesmee he thought guiltily her nose wrinkled as she licked her lips removing the blood and turning her lips a more clearer red small pink spots showing she shrugged ''I guess…I'm just used to it, why? You can't handle it? 'She asked, Alec narrowed his eyes and didn't like the way her bright brown eyes teased him like he wasn't perfectly capable of drinking disgusting animal blood, he just rolled his ruby eyes at her causing her to blush accidently, everyone even Jane knew he didn't quite much like someone else teasing him although he did it all the time, he suddenly heard a loud strange rawring sound. ''was that a..? He trailed off, ''bear'' Renesmee nodded affirmatively, she marvelled at how she was actually speaking to him in person her family would've killed her.

Alec took this the perfect opportunity to show her that he could handle anything given to him no matter who it was, he ran to the noise knowing she'd follow until he rounded to a stop a few meters away from the bear Alec scoffed as it bared its fangs much like he did when he was angry at someone or something almost a mirror Image he smirked just about ready to pounce and get it over with he leapt up and was stopped short as Renesmee shoved him down ending up in the awkward position of her in his arms him lying flat on his back on the dirty floor, both wide eyed looking at each other like they were crazy, Alec's hair was a mess flowing out in all different directions hers was just a centimetre away from his cheeks, he could hear her breathing hear her tiny heartbeat racing, sense finally came back to him though.

He shook his head ''why did you do that''! he asked accidently shouting, her heartbeat raced even faster as he did so, she licke dher lips ''because she had a baby with her,see''? She said tilting her head to behind her where the bear was retreating, Alec glanced at it and did a double take, a small furry creature was running alongside the huge bear, it only looked a few months old but he didnt see it relevant to hunting, he turned back to look at Renesmee's chocolate eyes which were still right above him, she looked exasperated and sighed ''you cant just kill a mother and leave its baby out in the woods it would die, dad and mum always told me to see everythign as one no matter what it was or its appearance, besides would you like it if someone took your mother away from you or killed you and left your baby, alrthough i guess it doesnt matter now'' renesmee said her eyes trailing past Alec, he watched her he mused what to say next he smirked ''well i guess we'll never find out if i woul care if someone took a baby away from me their a nuisance and my mother was taken away from me a long time ago'' he said growing agitated, just remebering a few more vivid human memories trying to block them out of his mind, Renesmee felt a pang of guilt watching the feared vampire look back on memories she didnt know existed they stayed like that in silence just looking into eachother's eyes each so mesmorizing to the other but a loud shouting interupted them they froze, Felix.

''hey guy's wh-oh my god,_ Alec _what are you doing!'' his voice bellowed, renesmee blushed furiously and leapt up turning to face a surprised and awkward looking felix, who was frozen his eyes bulging out , he didnt really move but the sight of him was enough to make Renesmee burst out laughing he raised his hands up in a mocking surrender type way, Alec ran up as quick as he could near the two smirking at Felix's stance. ''its not what it looks like felix'' Alec said, rolling his eyes crossing his arms against his chest watching Felix nod slowly ''yeah that's what they all say'' Felix mused, the rest of the trip Renesmee was having aa hard time trying to explain to felix what exactly happened befor ehe interupted, but Felix wasnt so easy to keep quiet about it, apparently he didnt believe renesmee much to her dismay.

Once they arrived in the castle, Jane was the first one to notice them as she walked up to alec raising an eyebrow Felix started talking before she could get an answer though ''Jane, your brother and renesmee i found were kissing and i dont even wanna know what else, you shouldve been there !-'' he was cut short as he arched backwards every muscle in his body tensing the dead veins in his arms poking out and his small shouting tortured renesmee, until it was over and Jane had finnished the job she tilted her head smiling sweetly he just nodded his head forcing a grin, ''why did you do that'' Renesmee gasped out Jane turned to the girl smirking at her a littlé ''why do you exist''? she snapped back twice as coldly, she seemed angry today more angry then she usually was Alec thought frowning ''jane'' he said calmly, telling her secretly to stop, she shook her head and marched quickly to the throne room where screams were coming from,Renesmee gulped as the two male vampires next to her quickly followed she didnt like the idea of goingin their where people were being killed.

...

**Sorry its very short, but i hoped you liked, im sorry havent updated in a while, school stuff and people there are really annoying me O_O and havent gotten around to, review if you like any suggestions r appreciated :D**


End file.
